Thorns
by MindLezz
Summary: SasuSaku AU [Warning: RatedR, language, mature themes] This is a sidefic to Just a Dream about Sasuke and Sakura's past since Just a Dream mainly revolves around Naruto and Hinata.


**Author's Notes**: I update rather quickly with this fic, simply because I just can't stop! (grins like a maniac) Anyway, **I recommend that you read "Just a Dream" before you get here!**

I made it a side fic because the main focus of this story is Naruto and Hinata, and I can't seem to fit this history lesson in. For all you Sasusaku fans, this will ease the need. Did I also mention that there is always a **preview **of whatever fic is going to be updated next in my bio?

Ok, concerning Sasuke and Sakura in, "Just a Dream," they have a very dramatic (shall we say) background together. If Sasuke is too OOC for you guys, then I apologize, but perhaps this side fic will clear up some things, and maybe it'll help answer those tough questions you all ask me about the duo.

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Naruto.

**Warning**: A wee bit of **rape** and a dash of **lime** and a **very long history**.

There, I've warned you. I will **not** **be held responsible **if any child reads this and gets caught by their parent!

As confusing as this may be, the _italics are the beginning of the flashback. _The regular font is the flashback to the flashback, and after that will be the present time.

**Just a Dream, side fic: Thorns -**By: MindLezz

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Five years ago...**_

_He never really bothered to think about what he had done, much less take the time to realize what he had gotten himself into when he first encountered her. It all started with a cold, swift nod of acknowledgment, and then it somehow turned into a few occasional run ins, then it became coffee, then dinner, and now, she was laying next to him, curled snugly on his side, breathing deeply bathed in white moonlight. Her bare form was moving beside him, steadily, calmly._

_He lifted the sheet to cover her past the shoulders. She reacted by curling more, making somewhat of a 'mou' and continued her serene slumber. He found himself reluctant to pull his gaze away from her, but he forced himself to linger his gaze elsewhere. 'She was a distraction,' he told himself. 'She does nothing but get in your way.' His eyes darted back to her rose-colored head. She got in the way of his business, of his rise to the top._

_Uchiha Sasuke was a man that did not let anything get in his way. He glared bitterly at her form in the dark. She was the reason why his steps were delayed. She was the reason why he couldn't concentrate at work, and she was the reason for every screw up he had so far. As far as he was concerned, it was perfection or nothing else. Eventually, he untangled himself from her and sat on the edge of the bed thinking back shamefully on why he had done such a deed in the first place, letting himself get so far. He picked himself up, got dressed, and left, deciding never to remember this incident ever again. A certain man's voice echoed in his head, "Fix your mistake, then I'll give you what you want."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Flashback-_

She was a part of a competition organized by Hyuuga Designs to find a suitable model and representative. Her facial features were attractive enough. Her mind was as sharp as ever. She had the look. She had the body; she had everything, while he was degraded and put on the fashion committee by his superior and was forced to work his way up to his current position in his own family's business.

He was also forced to take part of this damned competition and be a judge as well as a sponsor. Despite the fact that he was a very handsome, young, ambitious, and straight man, he was still the **only** straight man in the entire program. Not only did he have models lifting their three inch thick legs at him, he also had the curved men beating their curled eyelashes at him from across the room. This made him as uncomfortable as it did make him sick.

Still, she was the only one that did not lift up her dress. She was the only one who blushed a shade that matched her hair when he addressed her, rather then smack a rouge lipstick on and squeal, "Sasuke-kun," like she was having an orgasm. She never squealed it, but that didn't mean she didn't do it. She called him that awful name more times than he could count.

Past that, however, he did cast his vote in, to the judges surprise, for her. There were a total of six judges, and he knew the two next to him voted for her as well, so it was just a bit odd, when the winner was Yakamana Ino. He shrugged, figuring that it was a tie, and Hanna made the final decision.

He didn't care much for the pink-haired girl anyway; she was still awarded a job. Although, she did look a tad disappointed, she hugged her friend and left with dignity. It wasn't until he walked back stage, after the show, did he find her huddled near a door, listening intently with a hand over her mouth. She looked like she was about to cry.

His mental protests got him no where because he approached her anyway, startling her. She gasped and tripped on her five inch heels. She would've smashed her face on the floor, but out of reflex, he caught her. "Klutz." He stated cruelly and helped her regain her balance.

She gazed away shyly, biting her bottom lip with a blush on her face, a deep red flush. Her eyes were also rimmed slightly in red. "T-thank you, S-Sasuke-kun." He shrugged. She fumbled with her hands, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said simply, glaring at her almost. He swore he saw her shudder.

"W-well you see I was um..." She bit her lip again, a little harder this time. Her eyes clenched shut tightly, and she looked shamefully. "I was just passing through." He gave her an unconvinced look.

"What are you up to?" His gaze intensified. This time, he was sure she shuddered. He couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"I-I was just–." Her little explanation was cut off, much to his displeasure as the door opened and Yakamana Ino and Hyuuga Hanabi appeared. The two of them, dressed in high class designer garb with expensive looking clutches and very high heels, stepped into the hallway with fearful expressions on their faces.

Sakura's mouth went dry.He merely stood there and looked at the both of them. Ino approached and erased the fearful look off her face, smiling seductively she leaned into him, "Sasuke-kun," she half moaned, half whined. He stepped back a little irritated with closeness. "Sakura." She said quickly giving the other girl a side glance.

"I-Ino-chan!" Sakura said with a very shocked expression on her face. "Y-you–." The older of the two friends looked at her with a gleam.

"I what, forehead girl?" Ino asked snidely. She used that horrible nickname Sakura tried to bury so long ago. The pink-haired girl's lip trembled.

"Y-you–." She tried to say again, but instead she broke into a sob and ran off. His eyes followed her back as she ran. Briefly, he wondered what got her so upset. He was so deep in thought, he hardly noticed Ino's purring or grinding up against his body. Roughly, he pushed her off causing her to fall back on Hanabi, but he didn't feel much concern for the duo. Instead, he turned and walked into the direction the girl had gone not too long ago.

He walked outside of the building. His eyes scanned left and right, until he noticed a person curled up near the street corner, with the yellow street light illuminating their petite form. Silently, he walked toward her and noticed her shoulders trembling heavily. He gave her a tap. Immediately, her head snapped up. She looked a bit dazed, but when she saw him, she looked away shamefully and wiped away the stubbornly falling tears.

"O-oh, hi, S-Sasuke-kun." She said hiccuping a little. Strangely, he felt compassionate, but that didn't affect his persona. He just stood there and stared down at her.

"Why are you sitting on a street corner, crying like some five-year-old?" His question was a monotone, but that did nothing to conceal the harshness it held behind it. "You didn't win."

Sakura's expression changed suddenly. She hiccuped and shook her head. "I-I d-don't c-care..."

"Humph," Sasuke glared at her. What exactly did she mean by that? Any respect for her vanished from his body. She was willing to just wallow in self-pity because she lost some stupid little contest? "You still get something, you know." He said to her, almost in a growl. He didn't even know why he bothered. The girl was selfish. She was spoiled; she was–

"I know." She said with a sad smile, "I guess I should be happy." He gave her a brisk nod. "I-It's just... I-I..." He grew impatient and made a gesture indicating that he no longer held any will to be there anymore. Her face crumpled as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't. She stared down at her hands, "I..." But he turned around and walked back to the building, leaving her behind on the street corner. He cursed his stupidity for following the girl. He didn't bother looking back. He could already hear her crying again.

He shrugged off her tear-stained face, her reddened cheeks, her pouting lips. He erased her from his mind as he walked back into the parking lot next to the building, got into his car, and drove off. He drove past the street corner, willing himself not react in anyway, but of course, his body betrayed him. His eyes traveled up to the rear view mirror, back to the street corner. She was no longer there. Deep down inside of himself, he felt lighter somehow.

* * *

A few months later he was promoted and was finally able to negotiate deals between companies. One of those companies happened to be the Hyuugas'. Upon entering their store/studio, he was approached by none other than the pink-haired girl herself. She was smiling, but she looked very tired. Her suit was tailored finely, and her hair was up in a bun. She looked stunned to see him, but still welcoming none the less. "Sasu–." She stopped and gave a polite bow when Hanna stepped beside her, "Uchiha-san." She sad respectively. He nodded and followed Hanna, who gestured him to follow her. 

For the next month or so, they spotted each other in and out of negotiations. She would simply say hi, even giggle sometimes, and he would either raise an eyebrow, or walk right past her. Still, she kept a determined smile on her face, as if any little reaction from him was enough. She really planned to accept his cold demeanor.

It was only one day, when he stepped in to decline Hanna's deal, that she approached him and bowed. "Mrs. Hyuuga has gone out for a while." She lifted her head and gave him a charming smile, "I'm afraid you'll have to come back another time, Sasuke-kun." He blinked, mildly surprised. She had been calling him 'Uchiha-san.' He figured it was because of Hanna's presence. He nodded and turned to walk out of the building, but a small hand caught his wrist. He pulled away. "Wait..." She said shyly, blushing a little. "W-would you like to go... get some coffee?" She pointed across the street at the small shop.

He just stared at her with an odd expression, feeling rather annoyed with her presence. She asked it so... he couldn't quite find the description. He was going to open his mouth and respond, 'I am a busy man, Ms. Haruno, I have no time to waste my time on idle chit-chat with someone like you.' But for some reason, he refrained, and slapped himself when he actually did open his mouth and say, "Fine." Her high pitched squeal after that only elevated his annoyance.

* * *

He couldn't exactly say that was the worst moment of his life. He found it rather... enjoyable for his standards. She did the talking, and he sat there half-listening and placing in some input here and there. He found her stories mildly amusing, but dare not show it, or say it. He looked back at her. She was talking carelessly, sometimes laughing at herself. His fingers moved on their own accord tapping on the coffee mug he was holding. His chest constricted for some reason and he slapped himself, 'Wasn't she that spoiled brat?' He questioned himself. 

"I'm sorry." He heard her say suddenly. Her eyes became concerned. A very stiff smile made its way onto her face, but her eyes reflected a kind of disappointment, "I'm sorry." She said again. He blinked, slightly confused about why she was suddenly apologizing. He shrugged. "I must be boring you." She placed a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "If you'd like, I'll stop talking." She fidgeted uncomfortably.

He didn't care. He wasn't exactly listening to her drones of stories anyway. He looked outside through the window they were sitting next to. He could slightly see his reflection in the window, gazing back at him darkly. She followed his gaze, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said simply and got up suddenly. "Thanks for the coffee." He placed some cash on the table, and left her behind again. As he walked away, he heard a husky voice speak to her.

"Hey there doll." It said, sounding drunk. "My, you're a pretty thing..." The voice slurred. He turned around and found an overweight man with brown and green stains all over his T-shirt, looking down lustfully at Sakura, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Excuse me, sir." She said and attempted to get away from him. The man roughly pushed her back down onto the seat and leaned in closer with his yellow teeth, breathing his alcoholic stench all over her face.

"Where you goin' dear?" The man's large callous hand cupped her face. By this time, everyone in the small coffee shop looked back at the scene, Sasuke among them, slowly approached the two.

"Sir," She flinched, trying to ease her way out of this situation as comfortably as she could, "Please let me go." The man had grabbed her wrist.

"Or wut?" He asked leaning closer, giving a hearty laugh into her face, "You'll call that scrawny boyfriend of yours to beat me up?" Her expression changed suddenly. Sasuke walked back as quickly as he could, seeing that she could not escape. His feet moved swiftly on the tile... **'Whack!' **The man suddenly fell over in a giant heap in front of him. The man was holding his crotch in beloved agony.

He looked up to see Sakura readjusting her large heel, "Don't talk about him like that!" She yelled at the dazed man, unaware that the one she was defending was standing right in front of her. When she did notice him standing there, however, a deep flush grew upon her features. "S-Sasuke-kun!" She said surprised. He had to smirk, even if it was just a little... it was actually more like a little twitch of the upper lip. A spoiled brat had just defended his honor.

"Hn." He waved his hand in a dismissive fashion and proceeded to leave the scene, but she followed him.

"W-why did you come back?" She asked in wonder. Her green eyes gleamed with delight. He found it oddly appealing, but refrained from showing too much. Instead he gave her a short side glance as if saying, 'why wouldn't I? You were being sexually harassed by a man who can't even see his...' He briefly paused thinking, 'then how did she manage to kick him there?' He shrugged the awkward thought out of his mind. He answered the question for himself, 'instinct.'

She smiled as she tried to catch up with his pace. "Ne, Sasuke-kun," She placed a hand gently on his arm.

As if burned, he removed her hand quickly and stepped over a bit from her. He also pretended not to see her hurt gaze. She stayed silent as they made their way back to the store. "Thank you." She said softly, looking at the ground, "You know," she shuffled her feet, "for coming with me. I-I hope it was decent for you." He looked at the top of her pink head, not really reacting in any way. He just gave her a nod and went to his car. She watched him leave with sad eyes...

* * *

She couldn't understand it. What did Ino have that she didn't? Ok, she had the modeling contract, she had the pale skin, the average-sized forehead, the sing song voice, the lips, the hair, the very petite body, the–the everything, that she was not. She slumped into her plush white velvet chair and pulled off her heels. The two friends declared before they did the competition when they saw Uchiha Sasuke for the first time, that they were rivals. She just didn't realize the extent in which the word 'rival' meant. 

**Everything **became a competition, especially when it was in front of the young judge, who was presumably straight, or so they all hoped. In the end, however, she lost the competition and Sasuke as well. After the whole ordeal was over she retreated back to the hallway, when she heard Ino and Hanabi laughing loudly inside a dressing room. She heard 'tink!' and then 'Congratulations! I knew this would work out!' She held her breath as she heard more and more of their witty compliments to each other, about the entire rig of the competition! She felt like crying. Had her best friend sunk so low? Did she actually have a chance?

When he tapped her on the shoulder. She stumbled, surprised and then when he caught her. When her eyes met his briefly, she swore she would die, and then after his questioning, Ino came out, clutching her 'prize man' and giving her that 'I win!' kind of look. If that wasn't bad enough, she had to throw in, "the nickname," that awful, hideous, blasted, damned, nickname. What's worse, Sasuke didn't push the model away.

When he found her that night, it had been too embarrassing to bear. She had been so ashamed because he called her a child for the way she was acting, she left the street corner in a fury of tears.

* * *

Later on, when they encountered each other again, her courage was renewed. She knew Ino could act, perhaps it was only a show. Maybe she could leave him so stunned, he would forget all about her rival. She decided, with determination in her eyes, that she would win him over, but here she sat, after their little meeting in the coffee shop, with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes again. She was hopeless. He didn't even seem interested, not one bit, but why had he accepted her offer? She felt like just some toy he **allowed** himself to mingle with. 

Tired of her own moping, she groggily made her way into bed, still fully clothed in her working garb, and fell asleep.

They didn't see each other for another few days, but one day, he came in looking rather stressed. His eyes had bags under them, and his overall aura was just... deadly. His eyes met her in a glare. She gulped, "C-can I help you, U-Uchiha-s-san?" She asked, slightly afraid that Hanna was around. Her knees trembled at his gaze.

"You're coming with me." He reached over the counter where she was standing, grabbed her wrist and dragged her all the way to the end until she could follow him.

She didn't need anymore proof that he was **very** upset with her about something, but what had she done? She hadn't seen him for a while. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She questioned, completely confused. "Please tell me where you're taking me." He didn't answer, but that giddy part of her had her excited. She was tossed into the front seat of his car and driven away. "W-wait! My work! We have to go back; I can't do this now! Hanna will–."

"Shut up," he scowled and continued his driving. She felt anxious as they pulled up to a small Italian restaurant.

Her eyes widened. 'He's taking me to dinner?' Her insides churned. She still wanted to know what he was up to. When she entered, she felt his hand push her back into a booth in a corner, obscured by some plants and a curtain of some sort. His eyes narrowed at her. "S-so, what is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Stop." He said sternly, his eyes still fixated on her wide ones, "Stop it."

"Stop what?" She asked with a bewildered expression, "Please tell me what's going on."

He opened his mouth to speak but the waitress came. She seemed to be quite familiar with Sasuke. She even dared to flirt with him, in front of her! She glared at the woman, all the way until her back retreated into the kitchen. He then turned to her again, "This little game of yours."

"What game?" She asked, still confused.

"Whatever game it is you're trying to play with me," He said sharply, "Your little giggles, your stares, your–." She gasped. He really thought she was seducing him into something. She was not that low! She wasn't Ino for godssake! She stepped on his toe, causing him to flinch ever so lightly. For a brief moment, she found it cute, but then it was her turn to glare.

"Just who do you think I am?" She questioned him angrily, "Ok, yes, I was trying to be friendly, and I–." '_I tried getting you to notice me.'_ He froze for a second, "Just what did I do?" She asked finally.

His large hands grasped her shoulders, and he pulled her closed to his chest. His onyx eyes glinted as he leaned down toward her, "You did this..." she heard him whisper barely audible, but she still heard it. Then, all resolve, or thought for that matter vanished. All she knew was that she won him over, his lips were on hers, coaxing her, tempting, with warm, tender caress... and there were howls from the perverts watching from the other side of the restaurant.

* * *

She decided to remain at his side, loyally, helping him when he needed it, almost like a second secretary... She would still be his none the less. When they spent nights together, sometimes he would have nightmares, and she would be there comforting him adoringly. Other times, he would be too busy and would come home late. 

She almost forfeited her duties to Hanna's company because she would stay over at his house, awake late at night, waiting for him to come home. She'd have a warm plate of food for him. He was usually so tired, he would just leave it on the table, thank her with a kiss to the forehead, and go to bed. Other times... he'd come home bleeding and bruised. This, of course, generally concerned her. Whether it was his knuckles, or his face, he'd storm in agrily and would not speak the whole night unless it was command her to go home.

She was tired, yes, but she grew a deep love for the cold-hearted Uchiha Sasuke. Sometimes it may seemed like he didn't care, but his eyes showed it well enough. She still wanted him to be content, and as far as she could tell, the dissatisfaction with his industry was keeping him far from happy, but she was easing it... she hoped.

When she attempted to show any type of affection in public, he'd simply throw her off. She only thought that was a part of his nature because when they were in private together, he'd grab her, kiss her hungrily, show his raspy need, and eventually, fumble cutely with the buttons on her blouse. He sought her pleasure as much as she did his. She'd tease him seductively, laying naked on his bed with a grin across her face while he sat impatiently tied to a chair.

Sometimes, he'd tease her, leaving her gasping for more, screaming his name while he lapped at her with his tongue, caressing her breasts with his hands, or when his teeth grazed along the column of her throat all the way to the expanse of her abdomen, adding pressure and pleasure at the same time. She always shuddered when she thought what he was able to make her do. He got her to beg, many a time, almost painfully. Whatever he did, she couldn't help but feel a little coy. Uchiha Sasuke, was a **very** decent lover. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so... content.

_End Flashback-_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_She awoke, feeling uncomfortable without the warmth of her lover's body beside her. Her eyes darted around her bedroom, searching, but she saw nothing. The sheets beside her here crumpled, but cold, indicating that he had left quite a while ago. She sighed sorrowfully. He almost always left before she awoke. His clothes were gone and so were any other pieces of evidence that he was ever here in the first place._

_She got up and decided she needed a hot shower after the night's activities. Today, she did not have work. With an idea to surprise her boyfriend while he was at work, she filled her hair with cherry blossom scented shampoo, and proceeded to ready herself for some... further activity._

_As she made her way to his office, she stopped at his door and knocked politely. When she didn't receive an answer, she pressed herself against the door. The sound of glass breaking and shouting entered her ears. She covered her mouth and hoped that crash hadn't done any harm. The doorknob turned and out came a very all man, who had the same raven hair as Sasuke, with a more dull yet intensely creepy gaze. His eyes made contact with her as he passed by adjusting his disheveled clothing. She flinched, quickly shook the man off, and entered her lover's office._

_She gasped at the sight. There were papers in disarray, a vase in the corner had been broken, there was even a chair turned over and a large crack in the wall. She shut the door behind her and fretfully ran over to him. He was sitting on his chair with his jaw barely twitching and his fists clenched and unclenched. He looked ready to kill someone._

_"Sasuke-kun?" She asked worriedly and looked down at his hands. His left hand was merely scraped, but his right hand was pulsing with the crimson liquid. He was holding a broken shard of something in that hand, and he seemed to angry to notice the pain, or how deep the cut was. "Oh no," she whispered and kneeled down beside him. She grabbed a couple of tissues on his desk and attempted to stop the blood flow._

_"Go away, Sakura." He muttered darkly._

_"Sasuke-kun, you're hurt." She said and added pressure to his hand, but he pulled it away._

_"Leave," He sounded more demanding._

_"B-but I-I can't. Sasuke-kun–."_

_"Would you shut the fuck up and do as I tell you!" He snapped and got off of his chair. "Leave me alone, Sakura! You don't need to be here!" He yelled at her. His onyx gaze turned into a full glare. She crumpled the blood soaked tissue in her hands._

_"Tell me what's wrong." She said as calmly as she could, trying to keep her voice from trembling as much as possible._

_"Nothing you should be concerned with." His eyes burned, "Get out." He motioned his head toward the door._

_"But don't you want help–." She picked up some broken shards of glass._

_His jaw clenched even tighter. He went over to her and grabbed her wrist with his bleeding hand, staining her sleeve with his blood. "Get the fuck out." He commanded, his hold was tight on her tiny wrist._

_"Sasuke, you're hurting me." She said and tried to pull away. His grip became tighter. She flinched. "Ow!"_

_"Listen to me, I don't like repeating myself." He warned her and threw her against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head. She let out a cry of pain. She could feel his blood soaking her sleeve and trickling down her arm. His hand reached under her shirt, pushed her bra up, and clutched a breast tightly. She let out another cry. He then glared at her warningly and took her lips in a bruising kiss, muffling her cries, drowning them out with his tongue. His hands continued their rough musings underneath her shirt._

_"Sasuke-kun!" She said breathlessly and painfully as his hand moved from her breasts to her ass, rising her skirt up lightly, he pressed himself into her mid-section roughly. She could feel him through her panties. She let out a choked cry. His mouth descended upon her neck, biting the flesh, while his hands pushed the thin cotton material to the side between her legs._

_"You want to stay here, Sakura?" He asked huskily. His eyes darted toward hers as his fingers pressed against her sensitive center. He flicked it slightly with his thumb. She struggled to get out of his vice grip, and cried out. Again his mouth silenced her. "Answer me." He demanded as he pulled away slightly._

_"Let me go, please..." She begged choking on her tears. His anger was blinding him, lust was controlling him, and another emotion, bitterness. She saw no love in his eyes, no appreciation, not ounce of tenderness or care. Had she been fooling herself this entire time? The time spent they spent together meant nothing to him. She was just his little sex toy. His coldness to her before was nothing compared to this. She looked up at him with pleading, tearful orbs. "Please!" She sobbed desperately, slacking her body._

_His grip on her hands loosened. His other hand removed itself. She couldn't see his eyes because he looked away and stepped back away from her. She crumpled into a shaking heap on the floor with her hands trembling through her hair. She could no longer suppress her sobs and wept pitifully there. She heard his soft footsteps approach her. "Saku–."_

_"Don't," she said shakily through her cries, "p-please don't."_

* * *

_His mind was cursing at him for allowing such emotions to take control. His body felt weak. He kneeled in front of her and tried again. She had to know, it wasn't her, "Sakura." He said it as calmly as he could. When she still wouldn't react, he turned away and cursed at the man who caused him to do this, the man who destroyed everything, who took away everything, especially whenever it concerned him._

_Ever since that man found out about him and Sakura, every little detail, every tiny mistake, every mis-spelled word on a document was blamed on Sakura. That man drilled it into his head, making him believe that all this time–. He swallowed hard when he she begged him to let her go. He knew then. It was his own fault for getting out of control. It was his fault she was a tearful mess on his floor, and it was his fault for believing the other man, instead of opening his own eyes, and look past the industry, for just one second..._

_He reached out to her, but she flinched and scrambled away from him like a trapped animal about to be slaughtered. He couldn't look at her the way she was, torn, tearful, desperate to get away from him. He had caused all of it. He wanted to reach out to her, but when his hand finally made contact, she screamed. He quickly covered her mouth with his hands, desperate to stop her struggle. "Stop." He said to her, trying to reach her. He was afraid. Uchiha Sasuke was afraid. He was afraid that someone might hear her, that someone would find out what he had done. He hadn't done it on purpose... if only she knew. She kept struggling against him. "Sakura, stop!" He yelled harshly._

_She frantically kicked him away screaming, "Don't touch me!" He couldn't refrain himself; he had to get her under control...**'Slap!'** She stared up at him with wide eyes... slowly inching her hand up to her red cheek. Her head whipped to the side because of the force. His eyes became frantic. He shook his head._

_"No..." He said looking at her, begging her to understand, "Sakura, no..." He couldn't say much else. His words were at a loss. She was looking at him with the most broken expression he had ever seen. She was always smiling when he was around..._

_As quickly as she could, she pushed herself off the floor, bracing herself on the wall for support. Her legs wanted to give out beneath her, but her will to leave this place forced her to continue. He continued muttering something beside her, but she couldn't listen. She didn't want to listen. "Sakura..." He whispered in a way that made her heart break._

_Unable to look back, she stopped limply at the door, "Good-bye... Sasuke-kun." Then she left. He stared at his white wall for the longest time, trying to understand why he reacted in such a way, how he was able to get so out of control. He had never intended to hurt her; he would never, but why then? He asked himself. She was never supposed to mean anything; she wasn't supposed to be here. He asked her to leave didn't he? Why then, did he feel so torn? Why did he feel like he needed to be burned alive?_

_His slightly bleeding fist clenched causing blood to drip on the floor, but he paid no attention because at this moment, Uchiha Sasuke's desire to burn intensified inside of him, and he wanted Haruno Sakura... **his** Sakura to be the one holding the torch._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**The actual present...** Five years later.

Sasuke opened his eyes wearily and grumpily. He craned his neck up, looked outside through his navy blue curtains (Sakura put them up) and through his balcony doors. He could see the faint touches the yellows and oranges of the sunrise peaking through the buildings of an already bustling city. He dropped his head back down on the black pillow. In truth, he did not want to wake up, not yet.

His gaze lingered down to his partner, who was sleeping comfortably and snugly with her legs tangled in his. Her light breathing could be heard. He allowed himself a sigh and relaxed, trying to treasure what he had with him at the moment. His thoughts lingered back a few years ago, when he took these moments for granted, or when he lost her. Sure, he had gotten what he wanted, what he'd been striving to attain, but at the cost of something that had more meaning. She meant more to him than even she realized. He pressed his face against her hair, taking in the vanilla and cherry blossom scent she had.

As the sunlight shined through the windows and curtains, she began to stir, blinking once, twice, and then finally fully opened her beautiful green gaze to look at him. She smiled, "Good morning."

"Morning," he whispered into her hair, and then met her gaze. His lips claimed hers in a soft, slow, breathless kiss. When he pulled away, she smiled again, fully this time.

"Ready to get up?" She asked, snuggling against him. He shook his head and leaned over her, casually taking his time, he suavely kissed her again. "We have work you know," she mumbled, but wrapped her arms around his neck and puckered her lips.

"And you ask me if I'm ready to get up," he muttered darkly. She grinned and patted his cheek.

"Well?" She asked, with a challenging tone in her voice.

"Well, what?" He questioned back.

"Are you going to get up?" She asked trying desperately to will herself to do so.

"Maybe," she heard him say. Suddenly, a sharp, cold breeze cascaded from head to toe of her body.

"Sasuke-kun!" She protested. He pulled he sheet off of her, exposing her in all her naked glory in front of him, shivering with goose bumps all over her skin. A smirk lingered on his lips as he placed his full body weight on hers.

"Are _you_ going to get up now?" He asked with amusement in his voice when she starting writhing beneath him. She let out a 'humph.' "I assume that's a no..." Her eyes widened. She shook her head vigorously, "Good." He said lowly and dipped his face into her neck. Sakura let out a small groan in protest.

Giggling softly at his menstruations, she stopped him from his task and tilted his head to look into her eyes, remembering back to that incident five years ago, when he had wounded her to a broken point, when she seemed like nothing more than a toy to him. It was almost unreal how everything changed. For the two years following that incident, they avoided each other... or it was more like she avoided him and only spoke to him when necessary.

Pausing for a moment from her recap, she gave him a quick kiss.

After that became intolerable for another six months, he showed up to her apartment one night, soaking wet and wounded with a gash across his cheek. He fell to his knees and clutched her tightly around the waist. She was surprised, but was still extremely concerned for his sake. She still took care of him. With reluctance to let her go, after she bandaged him, he grasped onto her, scaring her a bit, but the look in his eyes was pleading with her. He told her why he acted the way he did. The reasons he was late or wounded all the time, why he was so awkward to her before... He would not mention names, but would only say his "superior" or "that man." His fists clenched whenever he said it though.

Generally, she showed affection, but found it difficult to be comfortable around him, so when he was done telling her, she only nodded shakily avoiding his gaze. He grasped her face with his hands, smoothing his thumbs over her cheeks delicately, making her cry. His expression became torn, and he asked her to stop. When he leaned in to kiss her, she flinched fearfully. There was still doubt in her heart. His expression became worse. A whispered plea escaped his lips,that instantly captured her.

"Love me again, Sakura... _please."_

"Sasuke-kun!" She shrieked suddenly, snapping out of her daydream. She slapped his hand away from between her legs.

"You were staring. I thought you wouldn't notice." Sasuke said smugly and shrugged. The sunlight streamed through the windows, telling him that it was time to part. He groaned and pressed his face into her bare shoulder. Curiously, he peeked one eye up at her, "So, you were staring because..."

Smiling cutely at her fiancee, Sakura wrapped her arms around him adoringly. With the light of the rising sun radiating around the two of them, giving them a unified glow, she responded with bliss in her voice, "Because I love you, Sasuke."

**End.**

* * *

**Ending Notes**: That was an extremely long, long fic. I know! I know! But I want to ask, was it worth it? Was all the detail, the drama, and the confusion worth it in the end? Did that clear up any questions for you guys? Ah, I'm happy. This was ten pages without skipping on Microsoft word. O.O **Thank you all so much for reading, if you made it this far! **I know it was very difficult! I appreciate it! 


End file.
